A vehicle interior arrangement assembly, for example a seat, a bed or a table, can be configured in a large number of ways according to the desired purpose and category of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may be a luxury vehicle where spacious and comfortable vehicle furniture configurations are desirable. In another example, where the vehicle is a family vehicle, it is desirable to be able to re-configure the vehicle furniture to accommodate a different number of people or provide different load space configurations depending on the desired use of the vehicle.
It is difficult therefore to configure a vehicle interior to meet the needs of an entire spectrum of individuals that may use a single vehicle. For example, where the vehicle is a communal vehicle, such as a hire car, a first individual who uses the vehicle may wish to configure the vehicle for maximum comfort, whereas a second individual may wish to maximize the number of occupants that are able to be seated in the vehicle. As a result, an automotive manufacturer may have to provide a larger number of vehicles and/or seating configurations in order to meet the market requirements. Even within similar vehicle categories, it is desirable to configure the vehicle interior to suit the physical characteristics of a large number of individuals. For example, the ability to change a position of a vehicle seat to suit a range of differently sized individuals is a desirable feature.
Furthermore, especially with the advent of semi- and fully-autonomous vehicles, it is desirable to be able to change the layout of the vehicle interior, for example during a journey, to suit the requirements of the individuals using the vehicle on that journey.